


Pestle

by ashleybenlove



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Race To The Edge, Suggestive Themes, mortar and pestle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Just don’t destroy the mortar and pestle, please, that’s a good piece of equipment,” Hiccup said.





	Pestle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forestfairyunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfairyunicorn/gifts).



> Originally posted on my tumblr in April 2017.
> 
> Written for a ficlet meme prompt, "grinding and books with Hiccup and Astrid."

Several books sat directly in front of Hiccup, one of which was opened and resting against the stack of books.

“What am I supposed to do next?” Astrid asked.

“Grinding,” Hiccup said, absently.

“What?” Astrid replied.

“Not that kind of grinding, Astrid,” Hiccup said, grinning. “But I suppose this kind of grinding can be just as fun.”

Hiccup handed her the mortar and pestle that was to the left of the books.

“Use the mortar and pestle, Astrid, to grind this ingredient,” Hiccup pointed out the ingredient, “into a powder.”

“Okay,” Astrid said slowly. She took the pestle in her hand and pressed it against the ingredient. Not hard enough to really grind it. To really turn it into a powder.

“Pretend the ingredient has caused you some sort of wrong. Pretend it’s a Dragon Hunter,” Hiccup said softly.

Astrid growled. At the ingredient. And this time as she pressed the pestle against the ingredient, it began to powder from the pressure.

“Just don’t destroy the mortar and pestle, please, that’s a good piece of equipment,” Hiccup said.

She murmured a curse word at the ingredient; he didn’t take it personally, he just figured she was cursing out a Dragon Hunter by proxy.

He watched her continue the process and when the ingredient was a fine powder, he stilled her hand.

“You won the battle, milady,” Hiccup said, softly.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch.

When he pulled away, she looked directly at him.

“What’s next in the recipe book?” Astrid asked. “Also, for the record, this kind of grinding… not as fun as the other kind.”

“Well, maybe I can make it up to you later with the other kind of grinding,” Hiccup said, smiling at her.

“That’s fair,” Astrid replied.

He held out his hand for a handshake, and she rolled her eyes at him and simply leaned forward to peck his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't get a title until I posted it here, lol.


End file.
